The present invention relates to a work-piece processing machine, e.g., a deburring machine capable of removing burrs from cast products.
In the case of casting products, gates and burrs must be removed from cast products. To remove gates and burrs, many types of automatic deburring machines have been invented.
One of conventional deburring machines is shown in FIG. 10. FIG. 10 is a plan view of the machine.
The deburring machine 10, which is an example of the work-piece processing machines, includes: a base 11; a work-piece holder 9 capable of holding a cast product 15, which is an example of work-pieces; and two arms 12 and 13 for moving the work-piece holder 9 in a horizontal plane.
A disk-shaped grinding tool 6 is attached to a motor shaft 7 of a motor 8. By driving the motor 8, the grinding tool 6 is rotated about the shaft 7. The shaft 7 is rotatably supported by a bearing 5.
Heading of the shaft 7 of the grinding tool 6 is fixed. To grind (process) various positions of the work-piece 15, the arms 12 and 13 of the work-piece holder 9 are pivoted in the horizontal plane, and the arm 12 is vertically moved by a vertical driving mechanism (not shown), so that the grinding tool 6 can be moved to any positions in the work-piece 15. With this action, the work-piece 15 can be properly ground by the grinding tool 6.
However, if the work-piece 15 has a hole or a complex shape, some parts of the work-piece 15 cannot be ground by the large grinding tool 6.
To solve the problem, another conventional machine (not shown) has a large grinding tool and a small grinding tool.
To grind a work-piece having a complex shape, the small grinding tool is held and moved by an arm as well as the work-piece holder.
However, mechanisms for moving the two grinding tools are complex, so that size of the deburring machine must be larger.
The large grinding tool is projected forward from a base, and the small grinding tool must be further projected so as to grind or process the work-piece. Since the small grinding tool is located in front of the large grinding tool, it is difficult to attach the work-piece to work-piece holder and detach the work-piece therefrom. Namely, the small grinding tool must be located in back of the large grinding tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact work-piece processing machine having two tools for precisely processing a work-piece.
Another object is to provide a work-piece processing machine, in which a work-piece can be easily attached and detached.
To achieve the objects, a first basic structure of the work-piece processing machine of the present invention comprises:
a first tool;
a second tool whose diameter is shorter than that of the first tool;
a first motor for rotating the first tool;
a second motor for rotating the second tool;
a rotatable member to which the first motor and the second motor are attached; and
means for rotating the rotatabe member in a vertical plane.
With this structure, directions of axes of the first tool and the second tool can be changed by one rotating means. Namely, the work-piece can be precisely processed without assembling complex mechanisms.
In the work-piece processing machine, the second tool may be attached to a bearing of a rotary shaft of the first tool, and the second tool may be pivoted on the rotary shaft of the first tool by pivoting means. With this structure, the second tool can be optionally moved by the simple structure. The work-piece can be precisely processed. If the rotary shaft of the first tool is vertically arranged, the second tool can be easily moved between a position near the work-piece and a position in back of the first tool by the simple structure. Therefore, the second tool never obstructs the work-piece when the work-piece is exchanged.
In the work-piece processing machine, a rotary shaft of the first tool may be arranged perpendicular to a motor shaft of the first motor, and
a rotary shaft of the second shaft may be arranged parallel to the rotary shaft of the first tool. With this structure, size of the machine in the axial direction of the motor shaft of the first motor can be small if the first motor is a large motor.
A second basic structure of the work-piece-processing machine of the present invention comprises:
a base;
a work-piece holder for holding a work-piece, the work-piece holder being provided to the base;
a first tool;
a second tool whose diameter is shorter than that of the first tool;
a first motor for rotating the first tool;
a second motor for rotating the second tool; and
means for moving the second tool between a processing position, which is located in front of the base and at which the work-piece held by the work-piece holder is processed by the first tool and the second tool, and a waiting position, which is located in back of the first tool.
With this structure, the second tool can be moved between the processing position and the waiting position, so the second tool never obstructs the work-piece when the work-piece is exchanged.
The work-piece processing machine may further comprise means for pivoting the second tool in a 45-degree arc with respect to a horizontal plane so as to change an axial line of a rotary shaft of the second tool. With this structure, the second tool can be properly moved to positions of the work-piece to be processed without widely moving the work-piece holder in the vertical direction. Therefore, size of the machine can be smaller.